walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
2ª Temporada (TV)
A Segunda Temporada de The Walking Dead foi renovada em 08 de Novembro de 2010Season 2 Renewal – Blogs AMCtv.com e estreou no dia 16 de Outubro de 2011 com o episódio "What Lies Ahead". Após uma pausa de dois meses, a temporada retornou em Fevereiro de 2012 e se encerrou em 18 de Março do mesmo ano, com o episódio "Beside the Dying Fire", que arrebateu 8,19 milhões de telespectadores em sua transmissão original. Está temporada marca aparição de alguns personagens das histórias em quadrinhos, como Hershel Greene, Maggie, Shawn, Patrícia e Otis. Incluindo também, um dos lugares onde os sobreviventes de Atlanta se refugiaram, a Fazenda Greene. Enredo da Temporada Após Rick Grimes e o grupo de sobreviventes escaparem do CCD, o ex-policial se encontra em um dos prédios de Atlanta e tenta se comunicar com Morgan Jones, mais ele não escuta nenhuma resposta. Rick e o grupo decide que o Fort Benning será o seu próximo destino, e partem para lá aprocura de segurança. Ao longo do caminho, eles encontram um engarrafamento de veículos abandonados na Interestadual 85. O grupo saqueia vários veículos, mas é forçado a esconder-se debaixo deles quando uma multidão de caminhantes se aproxima. Um dos caminhantes persegue Sophia, filha de Carol, que tem 12 anos de idade. Sophia foge para a floresta, mas continua sendo perseguida por caminhantes. Rick encontra-a, mas perde-a novamente depois de ir despistar os caminhantes. Na manhã seguinte, o grupo monta uma equipe de busca e vão atrás da garota, mais antes de partirem Andrea descute com Dale por ele ter confiscado sua arma e por ter tirado-a do CCD contra sua vontade de morrer. Durante a busca por Sophia, perdida na floresta, o grupo chega em uma igreja rural e Carol muito aflita ora por sua filha, Shane fala sobre seu plano de deixar o grupo à Lori, e Andrea ao escutar decide ir com ele. O grupo se devide, Lori, Andrea, Carol, Glenn e Daryl decidem voltar para o trailer de Dale onde este último estava com T-Dog ferido no braço, enquanto Rick, Carl e Shane continuam procurando pela menina. Ao caminharem pela floresta, e ao encontrarem um veado, um caçador chamado Otis atira acidentalmente em Carl. (O Que Vem Pela Frente) Para obter ajuda para ele, Otis leva Rick e Shane para uma fazenda isolada, de propriedade de um veterinário chamado Hershel Greene. Lá Hershel junto com suas filhas Maggie e Beth e com Patricia e Jimmy, fazem de tudo para salvar a vida de Carl. Em seguida, Otis se oferece para ir com Shane em busca de suprimentos médicos em uma escola secundária local, a fim de salvar a vida de Carl que se encontrava em estado crítico, Maggie pergunta onde a esposa de Rick está, e vai atrás dela. Na floresta Lori se encontra preocupada por ter ouvido o tiro e Daryl tenta tranquiliza-la, Andrea também tenta consolar Carol que se encontrava muito aflita, e depois ao voltarem a caminhar Andrea é atacada por um zumbi e salva por Maggie. Maggie informa sobre Carl a Lori e a leva para fazenda, o grupo volta para estrada e informa a Dale e T-Dog sobre Carl, e Dale manda Glenn levar T-Dog até a fazenda de Hershel. Lori chega na fazenda e entra em desespero ao vê o filho naquele estado ruim. Shane e Otis depois de pegarem os suprimentos ficam presos na escola. (Sangria) A situação de Carl piora e Hershel fala com Lori e Rick que ele tem que fazer uma cirurgia de urgência caso Shane e Otis não voltem. Na estrada, durante a noite, Daryl sai com Andrea atrás de Sophia, mais não a encontra para tristesa de Carol, Dale devolve a arma de Andrea. Glenn e T-Dog chegam na fazenda e são recebidos por Maggie que faz comida para eles, os dois conhecem o estado de risco de Carl e consola Lori e Rick. Na escola, Shane fere a perna de Otis e o deixa para ser devorado por caminhantes, para que assim ele possa fugir, ele consegue chegar na fazenda e expressa a morte de Otis para Hershel, e Maggie começa a chorar. A cirurgia da certo, e Carl sai da zona de perigo. Enquanto isso, Shane raspa sua cabeça para esconder uma prova do assassinato de Otis. (Salve o Último) Os sobreviventes da estrada, na manhã seguinte, encontram a fazenda e se fixam nela, enquanto Carl se recupera, tentando conviver com a família de Hershel Greene. Durante um velório para Otis, Shane mente sobre a morte dele, dizendo que o capataz se sacrificou por Carl. Mais tarde, Dale, T-Dog, Glenn, Andrea, Lori, Shane e Maggie tentam tirar um zumbi de um poço, onde esse ato quase custou a vida de Glenn. Daryl promete a Carol que iria achar Sophia e sai em buscas por ela. Lori pede a Glenn pra lhe trazer um teste de gravidez, e ele e Maggie depois vão a uma ronda por suprimentos e fazem sexo. Durante a noite, após a volta de Glenn, ela pega o teste e o faz, logo em seguida descobre que está grávida. (Rosa Cherokee) Na manhã seguinte, Carol propõe fazer um jantar de agradecimento pra Hershel e a família dele, e Lori aceita em fazer. O grupo decide ir em busca de Sophia, Daryl pega um dos cavalos de Hershel e sai sozinho. Enquanto isso, na floresta, Shane e Rick tem uma conversa sobre o desaparecimento de Sophia e Shane decide parar as busca assumindo que ela estava morta, e isso tudo contra a vontade de Rick. Daryl encontra uma boneca de Sophia, e durante seu percurso ele sofre um acidente, e vê alucinações de Merle. Na fazenda, Rick fala sobre a opinião de Shane parar de procurar Sophia, a Lori, e a mulher fica preocupada. Daryl volta para fazenda muito ferido, e é confudido com um zumbi por Andrea que atira nele e quase o mata. A noite, após o jantar, Carol agradece pelo que o homem esta fazendo por sua filha, e Glenn descobre zumbis no celeiro ao prepará-lo para fazer sexo mais uma vez com Maggie. (Chupa Cabra) Na manhã seguinte, Carl já melhor, ajuda sua mãe a dar comida as galinhas, enquanto Patricia leva algumas escondidas para alimentar os zumbis no celeiro. O grupo pensa na segurança do lugar, e decidem fazer uma aula de tiro a um lugar afastado da fazenda, Shane e Rick ensinam aos sobreviventes a maneira certa de atirarem ao alvo. Mais tarde, Shane leva Andrea a uma busca por Sophia e a ensina atirar, os dois durante a volta fazem sexo. Glenn releva a Dale sobre os zumbis no celeiro e o idoso vai falar a Hershel sobre o assunto, e Hershel pede para que deixe os zumbis no celeiro quietos. Lori pede para Glenn trazer pírulas de aborto, e Glenn sem entender tenta conversar com Lori sobre o que esta acontecendo. Mais tarde, Glenn vai com Maggie até uma farmácia e a mulher é atacada por um zumbi, mais salva por Glenn. Ao voltarem para fazenda Maggie grita com Lori sobre as pírulas, depois Lori toma a droga mais vomita em seguida, Lori acaba confessando que está grávida e que o bebe poderia ser de Shane devido ao seu relacionamento com ele semanas passadas. Rick acaba aceitando mais se sente traído pela esposa. (Segredos) No dia seguinte, o grupo se alimenta de alguns ovos, e Glenn com um peso na consciência conta sobre os zumbis no celeiro. Shane decide matar todos os zumbis, mais Rick o impede dizendo que a fazenda é propriedade de Shane, e que eles não podem fazer nada sem a autorização dele. Rick vai falar com Hershel sobre os zumbis, e os dois discutem sobre o assunto piorando o relacionamento dos dois. Em seguida, Rick fala sobre a grávidez de Lori a Shane e o homem fica feliz por ele. Mais tarde, Rick vai ajudar Hershel com alguns zumbis, e Shane que havia brigado com Dale sobre armas decide abrir o celeiro, Rick chega com dois zumbis junto com Hershel e Jimmy. Shane furioso mata os zumbis, e abre o celeiro e junto com Andrea, Daryl, Glenn e T-Dog matam os zumbis famíliares de Hershel e amigos do velho. No final, Sophia sai zumbificada do celeiro e Rick a mata para o sofrimento de Carol. (Praticamente Morto) Após esse acontecimento trágico, Shane acusa Hershel de saber e esconder Sophia no celeiro, mais o idoso diz que não sabia que ela estava lá, e que talvez Otis quando vivo a colocou lá. O idoso também pede para que Rick e seu grupo saiam de sua fazenda. O grupo decide fazer um velório para Annette e Shawn membros da família de Hershel e para Sophia. Lori tenta chamar Carol para o enterro mais a mulher se recusa a ir dizendo que Sophia havia morrido faz tempo. Mais tarde, os sobreviventes expressam seus sentimentos no enterro, na casa, Glenn fala com Maggie sobre o que aconteceu, e enquanto conversam Beth desmaia e entra em choque catatônico. Os sobreviventes passam a procurar por Hershel e não o encontram e Maggie sugere que ele tenha ido a um bar local e Rick e Glenn vão para lá e o encontra. Em seguida dois homens aparecem Dave e Tony, e os dois ensistem em ir para fazenda fazendo Rick matá-los. Lori preocupada com Rick pega um dos carros de Maggie e vai atrás do marido e sofre um acidente na estrada. (Nebraska) Um zumbi consegue entrar no carro, e Lori acorda e o mata antes dele matá-la, ela sai do carro e é atacada por outro mais o mata também, após isso ela caminha sozinha pela estrada. No bar, Rick, Hershel e Glenn são surpreendido por outros membros do grupo de Dave, eles descobrem que Rick o matou e atira contra ele, e os grupos começam um tiroteio. Durante um ataque de zumbis, Randall, um dos homens de Dave prende a perna em uma cerca e Hershel e Rick o salva. Na fazenda, Shane percebe que Lori sumiu e vai atrás dela, ao procurar pela região ele a encontra andando pela estrada e faz com que ela volte para fazenda. Ao chegar, Lori percebe que Rick não voltou e briga com Shane e acaba revelando que estava grávida para todo mundo. Na manhã seguinte, Rick trás Randall e todos ficam preocupados com a presença dele na fazenda. (Dedo no Gatilho) Mais tarde, Rick e Shane levam Randall a 18 milhas da fazenda para abandoná-lo. Ao chegarem em uma escola, Randall diz que conhecia Maggie, e isso poderia ser mais perigoso, pois Randall podia saber onde é a fazenda e levar seu grupo para lá. Shane após ouvir isso, decide matar Randall de qualquer forma e Rick tenta impedi-lo e os dois tem uma briga. Na fazenda, Beth tem um momento de suicída, ela e Maggie brigam sobre o assunto de se matar. Mais tarde, Andrea conforta Beth e a conselha fazer o que o coração dela está pedido, em seguida com a saída de Andrea, Beth tenta se matar e Maggie junto com Lori a encontram cortando os pulsos. Após impedi-la, Maggie briga com Andrea sobre ter deixado Beth sozinha, e a impede de entrar na casa. Longe dali, Rick e Shane acabam libertando alguns zumbis, Rick escapa com Randall e Shane se tranca em um ônibus. De repente Rick surge num carro e salva Shane. No caminho de volta para fazenda, Rick fala que independente quem seja o pai do bêbe de Lori, ele será o pai da criança ao que custar. E pede para Shane aceita essa decisão. (18 Milhas) Randall passa a apanhar de Daryl para que diga onde está a localização de seu grupo. Enquanto isso, os sobreviventes se reunem para decidirem o que fazer com Randall, e a decisão que mais prevalescia era executar ele, e Dale passa a não apoiar essa decisão. Mais tarde, Carl se encontrava no túmulo de Sophia, e Carol fala que a menina está no céu agora, e ele não acreditando nisso ofende a mulher e sai. Carol fala com Lori e Rick sobre isso, e Rick vai falar com o filho e diz que o que ele fez foi errado, depois de receber uma bronca o menino vai para o pantano, e lá vê um zumbi preso numa lama, ele tenta matá-lo mais o caminhante se desprende e ataca o garoto e Carl consegue fugir. No final da tarde, o grupo se reune novamente, e decidem executar Randall, Dale tenta fazer os amigos mudarem de ideia, mais sem sucesso. A noite, quando Randall estava prestes a ser executado, Carl chega no celeiro e Rick não faz o que tinha para ser feito. Enquanto isso, Dale caminha pelo pasto quando vê uma vaga devorada, o zumbi que perseguiu Carl o ataca e o estripa. O grupo ouvindo os gritos do idoso corre para socorre-lo, ao chegarem lá eles não podiam fazer nada, pois a barriga de Dale estava toda rasgada. Andrea e Rick entram em desespero ao vê o amigo naquela condição e em um ato de misericórdia, Daryl atira na cabeça de Dale Horvath. (Juiz, Júri e Carrasco) O dia amanhece com um clima frio, triste e esperançoso para os 14 sobreviventes que ainda continuam vivos. Durante o enterro de mais um membro do grupo, Rick faz um discuso sobre as coisas boas e negativas de Dale. Ele alega que sempre o recorria para tomar suas decisões e que iria honra a alma de Dale provando que seu grupo não está rachado. Após isso, com a chegada do inverno, Hershel aceita o grupo de Rick em sua casa, e os sobreviventes passam a colocar suas coisas para dentro do lar da Família Greene. Lori agradece a Shane pelo o que ele tem feito por ela em todos os dias de fim de mundo, e o perdoa por seus erros. Rick conversa com Carl sobre as coisas da vida, e faz o garoto se torna forte com suas palavras, e para que o menino parasse de se culpar pela morte de Dale, por ter deixado o zumbi se soltar. O destino de Randall não seria mais a morte, ele seria liberto a mais quilômetros da fazenda, e Shane não gostando disso, solta Randall escondido dos outros e o mata na floresta. Mais tarde, Shane aparece sangrando, e mente dizendo que Randall o atacou e fugiu. O grupo fica em pânico, e Glenn, Daryl, e Rick vão com Shane procurá-lo. Os quatro se separam, e Shane leva Rick para longe da fazenda. Daryl e Glenn consegue achar Randall zumbificado e o mata, e percebem que ele não havia sido mordido. Enquanto isso, Shane expressa seu odio por Rick e conta seu plano de querer matá-lo, Rick acalma seu amigo e o apunhala de surpresa no coração matando-o, Rick fica abalado por ter matado seu melhor amigo, e Carl surge no momento. O garoto aponta sua arma para o pai, mais em seguida atira em Shane que havia se transformado em zumbi. Após isso, Rick tenta consolar o filho. (Anjos Melhores) Rick tenta explicar o que aconteceu com Shane à Carl, durante a conversa eles são surprendidos por um enorme bando de zumbis. Glenn e Daryl voltam para fazenda e explicam que acharam Randall zumbificado sem mordidas. Lori preocupada pede para Daryl e atrás de Rick e Shane. Ao saírem eles percebem o bando enorme de zumbis se apróximando, e Hershel pede para Patricia apagar as luzes, Andrea vai pegar as armas e o grupo se prepara para a matança. Rick e Carl conseguem chegar até o celeiro e lá, eles fazem uma emboscada para os zumbis, e tocam fogo no celeiro com os mortos-vivos dentro. Os sobreviventes pegam alguns veículos e partem para luta e começam atirar nos caminhantes. Lori descobre que Carl fugiu e Carol ajuda-la a procurá-lo. Jimmy vai até o celeiro com o trailer de Dale e consegue salvar Rick e Carl, mais não a sua vida, pois ele é atacado por zumbis. Pai e filho correm para floresta enquanto o celeiro se desfaz em chamas. Lori não consegue encontrar Carl e aflita decide fugir da fazenda com Carol, Patrícia e Beth. Após chamar por Hershel que se encontrava atirando, várias vezes, elas correm e durante a fuga Patrícia é morta por zumbis para o pânico de Beth. Carol se perde das amigas e Andrea consegue salvá-la de ser pega por dois caminhantes, mais é derrubada por um. Carol acreditando que Andrea estava morta sai correndo, enquanto Lori e Beth fogem na pick-up junto com T-Dog. Maggie e Glenn, que estão em outro carro, ficam encurralá-dos por vários zumbis, e fogem da fazenda. Hershel tenta proteger a todo custo sua casa dos zumbis, atirando neles, Rick aparece e o salva e o arrasta para dentro de um carro, e juntos fogem deixando sem saberem, Andrea para trás. Daryl em sua moto vê de longe a fazenda ser domada e escuta Carol ser perseguida por zumbis, ele vai até ela e a salva e os dois vão embora. Na manhã seguinte, o grupo todo consegue se reunir novamente na rodovia, e falam sobre o paradeiro de Andrea, mais eles a dão como morta e vão embora. Andrea continuar sozinha fugindo pela floresta, ela é atacada por dois zumbis mais é salva por uma figura mistériosa encapuzada com dois caminhantes sem mandigulas e nem braços, presos a uma corrente. Enquanto isso, o carro de Rick fica sem gasolina, e ele alerta os outros de que eles iriam acampar por perto, Daryl e Glenn falam sobre Randall e Rick sem escolha diz o que o Dr. Jenner falou no seu ouvido na fuga do CCD, e explica que todos eles estavam infectados e que não era a mordida que causava a transformação e sim a morte. O grupo passa a ter desconfianças de Rick, e depois ele revela a Lori que matou Shane, deixando a mulher com raiva dele. Durante a noite, Rick grita com seu grupo por eles quererem sair no escuro e acaba revelando ter matado Shane para deixá-los vivos, e alega que no novo mundo não existia mais democracia. O grupo se encontra assustado com o comportamento de Rick, e mal eles sabem que a poucos quilômetros existe uma prisão esperando por eles. (Ao Lado das Brasas) Produção Após a exibição do segundo episódio da primeira temporada Entranhas, a AMC em 8 de novembro de 2010 confirmou que a série iria ter uma segunda temporada com 13 episódios. A temporada estreou em 16 de outubro de 2011 e teve fim em 18 de março de 2012, onde o seu último episódio Ao Lado das Brasas foi assistido por 8.99 milhões de telespectadores. Elenco right|thumb|300px|Elenco Principal da Segunda Temporada A segunda temporada apresenta oito atores que receberam créditos de abertura de faturamento; os seis atores regulares da primeira temporada continuam nos créditos de abertura, e Norman Reedus que era recorrente na temporada passada, se junta a eles. Melissa McBride, que também era recorrente, é creditada como "co-protagonista", e desta temporada em diante é considerada uma atriz regular da série. Elenco Principal Protagonistas *Andrew Lincoln como Rick Grimes *Jon Bernthal como Shane Walsh *Sarah Wayne Callies como Lori Grimes *Laurie Holden como Andrea *Jeffrey DeMunn como Dale Horvath *Steven Yeun como Glenn Rhee *Chandler Riggs como Carl Grimes *Norman Reedus como Daryl Dixon ;Co-Protagonista *Melissa McBride como Carol Peletier Elenco Recorrente *IronE Singleton como T-Dog (Theodore Douglas) *Lauren Cohan como Maggie Greene *Scott Wilson como Hershel Greene *Emily Kinney como Beth Greene *Madison Lintz como Sophia Peletier *Pruitt Taylor Vince como Otis *Michael Zegen como Randall Elenco de Apoio *Jane McNeill como Patrícia *James Allen McCune como Jimmy *Amber Chaney como Annette Greene *Aaron Munoz como Tony *Kelley Davis como Paula *Deja Dee como Mãe 1 *Amy Cain como Mãe 2 *Phillip DeVona como Nate *Keedar Whittler como Sean Participação Especial *Michael Rooker como Merle Dixon *Adam Minarovich como Ed Peletier *Michael Raymond-James como Dave Não Credenciado *Travis Charpentier como Shawn Greene Episódios Promos Vídeos Trailer The Walking Dead Season 2 Official Trailer Imagens Twd-s2-1600x1200-1 1600x1200-1- 595.jpg Twd25-600x350.jpg S2P1.jpg S2P2.jpg Twdfx5-600x350.jpg S2P3.jpg Dalepromos2.jpg Daryllazonaprohibida.jpg Andrea Temporada 2.jpg Carolpromos2.jpg 46-19688-395-600.jpg 44-19213-395-600.jpg Shane-Rick-Lori-760.jpg Rick-Lori-Shane-Barn-760.jpg 03_twd2_gal_barn_rick_shane_01_595.jpg S2promo.jpg *''Para todas as imagens Promos visite:'' Galeria: 2ª Temporada Volumes Relacionados Lançamento da Temporada no Mercado '"Lançamento em DVD"' right|120px A segunda temporada em DVD de The Walking Dead, (The Walking Dead: The Complete Second Season) foi lançada nos Estados Unidos em 28 de agosto de 2012, após isso ficou disponivél na Europa em 27 de agosto. Na América Latina o DVD saiu ao mercado um pouco cedo em 20 de junho do mesmo ano. O conteúdo conta com 4 discos, um material exclusivo dos pastidores por trás das cenas, curtametragens e comentarios em audio. Informações Sobre o Produto *Gênero: Terror, Drama, Suspence e Ação *Duração: 9 horas no toral *Conteúdo: 4 discos *Formato: Box set, Color, NTSC e Windescreen (video). *País de Origem: Estados Unidos *Distribuidor: PlayArt (Brasil) *Idioma (audio): Inglês e Português *Idioma Original: Inglês *Audio: Colby Digital 5.1, Digital DTS 5.1 right|110px "Lançamento em Blu-ray" A segunda temporada em Blu-ray foi lançada ao mercado em 28 de agosto junto com DVD. O produto contém os mesmos quatro discos e conta com um materia exclusivo. O material extra tem os Webisodes: Torn Apart, os efeitos sonoros utilizado nos episódios, bastidores no elenco, comentarios em audio do produtor executivo Glen Mazzara. '"Coleção de Edição Especial" right|120px A coleção foi lançada com as versões DVD e Blu-ray. Assim como a edição limitada da última temporada, o conteúdo tem um material próprio e exclusivo. Seus conteúdos estão dentro de uma cabeça de zumbi que é a característica original e principal do box set. O projeto da cabeça foi desenhado por Greg Nicotero e criada por McFarland Toys. O modelo foi desenvolvido sobre o zumbi que atacou Andrea na Van de Dale, no episódio What Lies Ahead. box-set-season2.jpg Cabeça lado.jpg Limited aberto.jpg Curiosidades miniaturadaimagem|direita *Os focos desta temporada são a busca por Sophia e o conflito moral entre Rick Grimes e Shane Walsh. *Nesta temporada ocorre a introdução do fazendeiro Hershel Greene junto com suas duas filhas Maggie e Beth, e do capataz Otis com sua esposa Patrícia e de um jovem chamado Jimmy. *Uma das filhas do fazendeiro, Beth e o jovem Jimmy são criados especificamente para a série. *No episódio "Futuro" há uma cena mostrando o que aconteceu com a gangue do episódio Vatos e os sobreviventes da Casa de Repouso em Atlanta. Tal cena foi cortada da edição final. *Esta é a primeira temporada na qual morrem personagens principais (Dale Horvath e Shane Walsh) *Esta é a última temporada com a presença de Frank Darabont. Ele foi demitido pela AMC pelo orçamento baixo do programa e sua relação tensa com os executivos. *O episódio mais visto da temporada é "Ao Lado das Brasas", sendo visto por 8,99 milhões de pessoas em sua estreia. Referências What Lies Ahead (em ingles) ''zap2it.pp The walking dead season 2 kicks off with an extra half hour of zumbie drama (em ingles) The Futon Critic The Walking Dead Season 2 (em ingles) amazon.co.uk The Walking Dead fecha temporada com recorde de audiência Links Externos 1. The Walking Dead Season 2 Episodes. (em inglês) IMDb.com 2. The Walking Dead (2ª temporada). Página na wiki em português. 2. The Walking Dead (seadon 2). Página na wikipedia em Inglês. Categoria:Temporadas